April on Leo's bad side
by dragonslayer111
Summary: April had left angry at the turtles for mutating her father but she came back like nothing happened thinking everything will just go back to the way they were but she is shown just how much she hurt don and got to see a whole new side of Leo.


**This one-shot is from the 2012 turtles**

"you mutated my Father!" April screamed just then her bat father escaped though the hole in the roof she quickly turned to face the turtle anger in her eyes. Donny reached out not finding the words so say but she backed up.

"don't- don't touch me! You keep away from me… I never wat to see your faces ever again! You mutant freaks!" She screamed as she turned and ran out of the warehouse.

That we three months ago. After all the canasters have been retrieved and April had forgiven the turtles after they had cured Crubby. Now they were celebrating Aprils return back at the turtles lair.

"April, can I talk to you for a minute." Leo spoke.

"yeah sure, Leo." They walked for a little bit to make sure they were well out of earshot. "Leo where are we going I think we distanced ourselves enough." She asked feeling a little unease Leo hadn't said a word to her since they started walking way form the group down the tunnel out of the lair.

"what are you doing here?" Leo replied instead of answering her question after a few minutes of silence.

"umm, you wanted to talk… is everything ok?" she asked

"I mean what are you doing back with us?"

"it is how I told you I might have overreacted and I need-" Leo turned so fast it made April head spin and she let out a tinny squeak of surprise. Leo's eyes narrowed

"no, you came back because you needed us not because you wanted too."

"that's-"

"you said you didn't want anything to do with mutant freaks like us you said you didn't want to see us ever again and yet; here you are…" Leo hissed gesturing towards her

"I said that because I was upset that you mutated my Dad but I didn't mean any of it!" she cried trying to explain but looking into Leo's navy-blue eyes she took a step back from the angry Leo.

"actually, I think you did, you directed it to Donnie more than the rest of us because you knew it would hurt him more, you wanted to hurt him."

"No… I would never." She stammered

"but you did you really hurt Donnie, after you ran off Donnie has been neglecting himself he was barely eating or sleeping spending every moment he could try to reverse your dads mutation and when I could get him to go to sleep he would have nightmare about what you said and he beats himself up thinking it was all his fault that had he let you down." Leo snapped not caring at all that he was scaring April

"I – I"

"and who was there to pick up the pieces? Me! I stayed up countless nights trying to calm a crying Donnie I was the one that made sure he ate something so he didn't starve himself and during all of this all of his pain the one person that could have made it go way the one that caused it was living up there not a care in the world for a 'friend' she hurt"

"I'm-"

" when I finally got Donnie to start taking care of himself again to start and forgive himself you come back like nothing happened!" Leo's voice was cold and sharp as it hit April full force she felt like she was going to cry but she held it in.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry too" he growled she nodded thinking of doing just that but as she turned to walk back to the lair she was meet with the cold steel of Leo's blade. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned back to and looked back at the Leader the sword never leaving her throat.

"I did not bring you here to guilt trip you into apologizing to my brother, because that shouldn't have been necessary I brought you here to give you a warning." Leo paused his cold blue eyes burninginto April's. "if you Ever think about hurting Donnie or any of my brothers again you will have to deal with me at my worst, and I promise you I can be a lot scarier than an army of foot soldiers, the shredder or even my hot-headed brother when he's angry." He hissed, blue eyes glaring into brown "My job is to protect my brothers and I will not hesitate to do so… even if I have to protect them from you. Do I make myself clear?"

April had probably never been this afraid in her life and she has never been afraid of the guys. but right now looking into Leo's cold angry blue eyes she couldn't stop herself from trembling, she had thought she had seen Leo angry before when he and Raph argued but… this side of Leo was nothing like that one she thought she knew this Leo scared her; she now got to see what Leo looks like when he is really pissed and she did not like it one bit.

"I- I understand…" with that Leo pulled his sword away and she breathed a small sighed of relief

"good now let's get back to the others they are probably wondering where we are right now." April just nodded not trusting her voice own voice.

She had never thought that Leo or any of the turtles would ever hurt her they were like her brothers her protectors but after that little 'talk' she wasn't so sure if Leo trusted her anymore or if he ever did… she wondered if it came down to it if he would save her when the time came or if he would just watch.

On one hand, she thought Leo would be just looking out for his brothers and he didn't mean what he said but then when she thought about it she was starting to wonder what would Leo do if she did hurt one of his brothers again what was Leo truly capable of? Had she really hurt Donnie that badly that got Leo this upset? She made a promise that she would never do anything to get Leo that mad again and she would do whatever it took to get Leo to trust her again so she didn't have to see that side of him so she can feel safe again…

"hey were did you guys go?" Raph asked as the two walked back into the lair "I had to stop Mikey from eating all the pizza." He laughed not noticing to tension between Leo and April.

"we just went out for some free air." Leo said all the cold fury in his eyes were gone just like it was never there all the anger she had just witness disappeared it was almost like their 'talk' never happened.

"hey April are you ok?" Donnie asked concern in his voice she realized she had been staring into space. She gave a quick glace a Leo quickly shock her head.

"no nothing's wrong I was just thinking and Donnie I wanted to apologize." She stammered a bit looking for the right words

"you don't need to apologize April it was our fault after all." Raph spoked

"that is no excuse to the way I treated you guys and so… I'm sorry." She said looking away from the guys

"well then apology excepted now can we eat the pizza's getting cold!" Mikey shouted Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Leo dug in with much enthusiasm.

Several weeks after her and Leo's talk, Leo had been acting to same way he always did around her, it was almost like the angry Leo she had seen never existed and for a while, she thought that the Leo she had talked to in that tunnel was just from her nightmares. She had been reliving the same dream where Leo's words kept playing around in her head almost every night after it happened, and Leo doesn't seem affected at all. He just acted like Leo, the only way she found out that it wasn't just her imagination was the way she caught Leo staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. The tension between them was driving her crazy.

She wanted to tell someone, talk about how to patch things up how to make it stop but who would she talk too? She couldn't talk to his brothers because they might either laugh in her face or agree with Leo and she didn't know which one would be worse.

She had apologized to Donnie so why is Leo still mad at her? Was she just being paranoid and every time she sees Leo she just couldn't stop seeing angry Leo? Or was she really not imaging the dark look in Leo's eyes? Either way she had learned her lesson to never get on Leo's bad side again.

 **I hope you liked that one shot did this one because I don't really like the 2012 April**


End file.
